Blog użytkownika:UśmiechProszę/All I ever wanted
Informacje: *Dzieje się po JWS 2gle usłys *Jeźdźcy mają 20 lat *Jest Valka , Stoick żyje *Eret wrócił na swoją rodzinną wyspę ,nie ma go na Berk. 1. Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się w swoim pokoju. Wszystko mnie bolało. Ale największy ból czułem w okolicach brzucha i klatki piersiowej. Odkryłem kołdrę. Na brzuchu miałem zakrwawiony bandarz. Usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka. Nagle drzwi od mojego pokoju otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Szczerbatek. Smok , gdy mnie zobaczył skoczyły skoczył na mnie i zaczął lizać. - Szczerbatek ! Złaź ze mnie! Mordko! Zejdź ! - mówiłem ze śmiechem ,jednak gad mnie nie słuchał.- Szczerbatek! Fuj! Szczerbatek! Perspektywa Valki Nagle usłyszałam śmiech i wesołe powarkiwanie. - Stoick.... - zaczełam. - Słyszę.... Perspektywa Czkawki Odepchnąłem od siebie Szczerbatka. - Dość tej miłości Mordko - zaśmiałem się. Nagle do pokoju wszedli moi rodzice. Po chwili byłem przytulany przez mamę. - Nigdy więcej nas tak nie strasz - mrukneła mama. - A co się stało?- zapytałem. - Nie pamiętasz? - zdziwił się ojciec. - Pamiętam tylko mnóstwo niebieskiego światła -powiedziałem po chwili skupienia. Po chwili mama puściła mnie - Wiesz co Czkawka. Co było to nie jest nie piszę się w rejestr - zaśmiała się mama. ( Nie wiem czemu ,ale mi to pasowało). - Aha- mruknąłem. Powoli wstałem z łóżka ,ale mama mnie powstrzymała. - Nigdzie się nie wybierasz. Cudem jest ,że wogule żyjesz - oburzyła się mama. - Czy ja powinienem o czymś wiedzieć ? Co się takiego stało ,że mogłem zginąć - zapytałem - Nie! Masz odpoczywać i tyle - powiedziała surowo mama. Po chwili w pokoju byłem tylko ja i Szczerbatek. Podeszłem do szafy i wyjąłem jakąś czystą koszulkę. Naciągnąłem ją na siebie. Wyjąłem jeszcze z szafy swój stary korzuch i zarzuciłem na siebie. Uśmiechnąłem się do smoka. Wyskoczyłem przez okno i poszedłem do Kruczego Urwiska. Usiadłem na jakimś kamieniu próbując przypomniec sobie co się stało ,że mogłem zginąć. Po chwili pojawił się Szczerbatek niosący w pysku kawałek drewna. Położył na ziemi drewno i strzelił w nie NIEBIESKĄ plazmą. - Pamiętam - mruknąłem. - Teraz się nie dziwie ,że mama się tak spinała. Jak myślisz zabiją mnie za ucieczkę co nie? Szczerbo warknął smutno. Pogłaskałem go po pyszczku. - To nie twoja wina - powiedziałem - Kątrolował cię Oszołomostrach Perspektywa Astrid. Siedzę na miłej polance z Wichurką. Jest to niedaleko Akademii ,nie lubie zagłębiać się las. Nagle Smoczyca coś wyczuła. Zerwała się na równe nogi i zaczeła gdzieś biedz. Popędziłam za nią. - Wichura! - krzyknełam. - Zatrzymaj się! Niestety smoczyca nadal biegła przed siebie. Po jakiś 10 minutach zatrzymałyśmy się. Byłyśmy bardzo blisko Kruczego Urwiska. - I tyle? - zdziwiłam się. - Goniłam za tobą po nic? Nagle rozległ się dość cichy ryk Nocnej Furii. Szybko znalazłyśmy się w Kruczym Urwisku. Na kamieniu przy jeziorku siedział nie kto inny jak Czkawka. Powoli i po cichu podeszłam do niego. Zasłoniłam mu oczy. - Zgadnij kto się stęsknił - zaśmiałam się. - Astrid? - odparł. Usiadłam mu na kolanach. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytałam. - Bywało lepiej - westchnął Czkawka - Spodziewałam się tekiej odpowiedzi - odparłam. - A teraz ja zapytam ,czy ktoś wie ,że tu jesteś ,ty mi grzecznie odpowiesz ,że nie ....... - Ty wiesz ,że tu jestem - zaśmiał się Czkawka. - Ale ja się nie liczę!!!!! - zaśmiałam się. - W wiosce nikt nie wie..... Nie czekaj poprawie się. Twoi rodzcie nie wiedzą ,że tu jesteś? - No nie - odparł Czkawka. -A dużo mnie mineło? - Niewiele. Przyjęcie w twierdzy z okazji wygranej , wyjazd Ereta , stan Szpadki w furii , Szpadkę łamiącą rękę Sączysmarkowi i za tydzień przypływa Heathera - zaczełam wyliczankę. - Aż tyle? To ile spałem? - zapytał. - 3 tygodnie , 4 dni i 7 godzin - odparłam - Oczywiście zakładając ,że wróciłeś do przytomności 10-15 minut temu. Czkawka dziwnie na mnie spojrzał. - No co? - zdziwiłam się. - MArtwiłam się. Gothi moówiła ,że możesz się wogóle nie obudzić. Czkawka przytulił mnie. Perspektywa Stoick'a - Valka ,ale ty wiesz ,że on wymknął się prawdopodobnie przez okno? - zapytałem. - Domyślam się - westchneła Val. Perspektywa Szpadki Usiadłam na ciepłym piasku plaży Thora. Wieczorne powietrze muskało moją twarz ,dając miłe poczucie chłodu. Zwiełam swoją gitarę. Auburn - Perfect two You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain And I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date. You can be the hero And i can be your side kick. You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when its stormin' Or u can be the sun when it shines in the morning'. Don't know if i could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And your the one I wanna marry. Cause your the one for me (for me) And I'm the one for you (for u) You take the both of us (of us) And we're the Perfect Two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you, We're the Perfect Two. You can be the prince and I can be your princess. You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist. You can be the shoes and I can be the laces. You can be the heart that I spill on the pages. You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser. You can be the pencil and I can be the paper. You can be as cold as the winter weather, But I don't care as long as we're together. Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marry. Cause you're the one for me (for me) And I'm the one for you (for u) You take the both of us (of us) And we're the Perfect Two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you, Were the Perfect Two. You know that Ill never doubt ya'. And you know that I think about ya'. And you know I can't live without ya' I love the way that u smile. And maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And your the one I wanna marry. Cause you're the one for me (for me) And I'm the one for you (for u) You take the both of us (of us) And we're the Perfect Two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you, We're the Perfect Two Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania